Dream Catchers
by IamTheAwesomePrussiaAndDenmark
Summary: Prussia has a nightmare, Canada comes to help...what happens now? AU in which Canada and Prussia live next to each other. this has been Grammarly Corrected (even though Grammarly isnt a word XD)


**Hello. grammar corrected and edited slightly. :3 please enjoy i really need to get to the other stories ._. You have fun~**

* * *

"Please, don't leave me! Everyone...J-Just stay...P-Please" a certain pleading and crying albino screamed in his dream.

Canada, sleeping in the next house hearing someone sobbing (staying invisible grants you great eavesdropping powers) who is that? I hope their okay... Canada thought, he was sure it wasn't Prussia, the most 'awesome' country wasn't completely crying (although he was).

"G-Gil are you O-Okay...?" the Canadian asked whilst climbing into Prussia's house. No answer, he was still sobbing while he dreamt.

_Oh god this is bad... Should I wake him up...maple; I don't know what to do. I'll wake him; yes I will..._Matthew thought.

_I can't die, so what's the worst Prussia can do_? He continued thinking.

_...idiot don't stand there like papa, go wake him!_

Canada took a while to finally wake him up, he shook the Prussian awake. He had puffy red eyes tears still rolling down.

"P-Prussia!" the Canadian yelled softly.

"C-Canada" he sniffles"w-what are you doing here?" the Prussian asked but, came out more like a whisper.

"Heh... You sound like me... You were crying and I heard you and I thought...you were in trouble...or you were hurt...or something like that...im sorry! I didnt mean to intrude it was just i was.. Well.. Worried and i didnt know what was wrong..." Canada said rambling quietly, and looked down seeing Prussia wearing, boxers, only, Canada blushed a deep red.

"Oh...hey this is so" he broke off to sniffle " unawesome to see me in this state...!" Prussia whined getting over the tears, fixing his hair and rubbing his eyes.

"Hey you are awesome, even like t-this!" Canada said and smiled softly.

"So I suppose you want to know what happen, to you know make me cry, 'cause you know I am completely too awesome to cry over silly things!" Prussia said laughing nervously.

"I know you are Gil" he said rolling his eyes, "so what happen e-exactly, Gil?" Prussia loved when Canada said his nickname to him.

"Well, birdie... I dreamt...that every-everyone left me...forever...like Fritz... Or was i loosing myself.. I dont remember" Prussia started crying again, leaving out that when Canada left him he was the one to make him cry more.

"I DON'T WANT THAT TO HAPPEN!" Prussia yelled, upset, tears dropping,

"Don't worry I won't leave otherwise I won't have anyone either..." Canada smiled understanding the crying Prussia.

"You- you'll stay with me...?" Prussia asked pleading, hoping what he heard was true.

"Yes!" Canada said smiling a bit.

"I knew my awesomeness rubbed off on you...but.. really Thanks" Prussia hugged him. Canada blushed hugging him back

"But I know that you will stay but what if I dream it again and I can't stop dreaming it!" Prussia asked tears rolling off his face again.

"Well, I have something for that!" Canada smiled hoping Prussia

Would wait while he would go get it.

"Hmmm...really?...what is it!" Prussia asked with hope in his eyes

"It's this," Canada held out a dream catcher, it had black and white feathers with a Canadian leaf on the web the word 'awesome' engraved into the leaf. The feathers danced while the wind blew around it, the charm twinkled in the dark night.

"I have always had one hanging above my bed; I never had a single nightmare Since then!" He smiled handing Prussia the catcher

"Really?... its amazing- no awesome, it's just like me!" Prussia smiled which earned Canada a hug, to be able to make him smile when he was crying

"Prussia you like it-" Canada was asking but got interrupted by Prussia

"I Love it, it's so awesome like me and I'm going it hang it above my bed NOW!" Prussia said hanging the dream catcher above his bed

"Wow thanks I hoped you would like it" Canada said shyly

"Uh huh!" Prussia smiled at him. Canada yawned

"Hey, you seem tired...do you just want to sleep here?" was he really asking his birdie to 'sleep with him'

"S-sure I mean I-if you don't mind" Canada was a deep blood red even in the dark Prussia saw it and grinned, knowing he could make him blush shows he is more awesome then anyone, ever!

"I mean may-maybe I shouldn't I mea-mean it's y-your room and well yo-" he said getting ready to climb out of the room

Prussia cut him off and kissed him and mumbled "I'm asking you to, my birdie," smiling.

They slept until they got awoken my a very confused German and American

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE!" America yelled at them a

"Ah, n-nothing ... P-Prussia g-g-got uh upset and I saw him and well...it went f-from there, I swear nothing!" Canada blushed.

"Well I don't think the awesome kiss we shared wasn't nothing!" Prussia smirked

"But nothing to...much..." holding his hands in defense

"Well, I g-guess your right..." Canada had a small blush but smiled

"Ah I don't care, I'm happy for yah Matt! You're with Prussia good job!" America gave Canada huge thumbs up with both hands.

"Ja, I don't care either just, a bit startled to see America's brother in my house..." Germany blankly stared, startled as he said.

"Mein gott brüder, I'm older than you so technically it's MY house !" Prussia said and hugged Canada.

"Get a room- wait you already have one...and we're in it..." America said thinking back on his answer. America and Germany got out and said to each other.

"I expect you to me my brüder in law...soon?" Germany said sighing, glad Prussia will be out of the house more.

"Yup!" America smiled glad his Mattie got a boyfriend he is so telling France to see what he will do... possible take pictures of them..._Eh... wait no not France...maybe Artie_... America thought.

"Hey where we're we? before those two interrupted," Prussia grinned

"Here!" Canada said smiling before laying down on the bed holding Prussia's hand

"I l-love you, Gil!" Canada said

"I love you too, birdie!" Prussia smiled so happy he can finally, finally say that to him.


End file.
